Hogwarts Exchange
by tashamiller2k
Summary: popular/harry potter crossover, some of the popular crowd end up at hogwarts


Hogwarts Exchange  
  
Well this is my Harry Potter/Popular crossover, I'm not sure where this will go but here's a little teaser for you all. Sorry for any misspellings and gross inaccuracy, but it's just for a bit of fun =)  
  
Title: Hogwarts Exchange  
  
Author: Tasha Miller  
  
Feedback: tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
  
Distribution: You want it I'd be honoured, just tell me where you put it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with popular or Harry Potter  
  
Summery: Some of the popular crowd ends up at Hogwarts  
  
Pairing: To be announced  
  
  
  
Harry sat at the Griffinder table with Ron and Hermione as they watched the traditional sorting of the first years. He smiled at his friends he had had an excellent summer with no great dilemmas as in previous years so he was quite looking forward to a quiet year back at school. "Finally" Ron muttered as the last first year was sorted and Dumbledore stood up to make a speech  
  
"This year we have more than our first years to sort" He announced, immediately the school began twittering at this announcement. "This year we have five exchange students from the United States"  
  
Five more students emerged, four girls and one boy all looking very nervous as the school applauded  
  
"As I read your name please step forward and place the hat on your head" Dumbledore instructed  
  
"Nicole Julian" A blonde girl with short hair stepped forward and placed the hat on her head which quickly shouted  
  
"Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered immensely as they had received the first exchange student  
  
"Harrison John" The only male of the group stepped forward after some deliberation the hat shouted  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Brooke McQueen" A gourgess blonde placed the hat on her head, which promptly made its decision  
  
"Gryffindor!" Harry cheered along with the rest of his table as the blonde made her way down and sat  
  
"Sam McPherson" Harry watched the stunning brunette with something of awe as the hat was lowered on to her head "She's beautiful" He declared to Ron, who was still watching Brooke  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat announced followed by an eruption of cheers  
  
The last girl looked very nervous now, a slight Latino who Dumbledore declared as "Lily Espite- Espe – Lily!" She placed the hat on her head, which announced her as a Ravenclaw.  
  
"So what school do you come from?" Hermione was asking Sam  
  
"Kennedy"  
  
"Odd name" Seamus commented  
  
"It's an American president, all schools are generally named after one, even our wizerding schools"  
  
Harry nodded with apt fascination as the raven-haired beauty spoke  
  
Lavender and Parvati squealed in delight at the prospect of American roomates who would be residing in their Sixth year dorm  
  
"I don't see why your so excited" Hermione commented over the noise they were making  
  
"Americans are so glamorous!" Lavender declared, Hermione just sighed, she was too excited about the new students but not quite to the same insane giggling of her dormmates  
  
Suddenly the two new Gryffindors entered the dorm room and uttered shy hellos before retiring to their beds without another word.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nicole sat in the Slytherin common room listening to Draco Malfoy ramble on about Harry Potter. The conversation had been good about two hours ago, but despite the scathing comments Draco made it was obvious to Nicole that for him to talk about Harry this long simply meant he was in love with the other boy. It was glaringly obvious and now boring Nicole to death whom was desperately looking around for someone to save her. Unfortunately no rescue seemed to be found so Nicole made a hasty excuse and hurried out of the common room and along the halls of Hogwarts. It wasn't long until Nicole bumped into another girl. Nicole couldn't believe the site before her, she was gourgess "Sorry" The other girl said politely  
  
"Yea, it's ok" Nicole replied completely forgetting her normal demeanour  
  
"I'm Cho, it's Nicole right? You're one of those exchange students" Cho spoke confidently  
  
"Yea, nice to meet you Cho, what house are you in?" Nicole looked the girl up and down, very pleased with the view, until now Nicole never believed in love at first site but this girl turned her world upside down  
  
"Ravenclaw" was Cho's reply  
  
Nicole smiled as the girls walked along, having a pleasant conversation.  
  
Sam sat in her first lesson of the term, divination, she couldn't believe the crackpot who was teaching the class. Back home she'd never been one to enjoy the class but at least their teacher had some authenticity. She glanced over her shoulder at Brooke who had been trapped next to Lavender and Parvati and seemed to having a worse time than her.  
  
"So how do you like Hogwarts?" Sam turned her attention back to Harry Potter  
  
"It's ok I guess, kinda cold" Sam replied  
  
"Do you have a castle back home?" Ron asked  
  
"Yea, not as elaborate as this, and it's more cosy, it's got a great Quidditch pitch" Sam smiled remembering her triumph the year before on that pitch  
  
"You play?" Harry asked eagerly  
  
"Yea, chaser" Sam replied proudly  
  
"I'm the Gryffindor seeker, and Captain this year" Harry replied  
  
"Oh, do you have a team already?" She asked  
  
"Well just me and Ginny so far, she was keeper last year, the rest of the team were 7th year last year and will have to be replaced"  
  
"Harry" Harry looked up into the eyes of the Professor "If you are done discussing sport do you think you could focus on the class, divination is a precise art and this is no time to let your concentration wander"  
  
"It was horrible, I was sitting there feeling awful and then he starts ranting on that I get no special treatment and told me my potion was too thick but it was the same thickness as that potion I made professor Johnson and he loved it"  
  
"That's Snape for you" Hermione commented sitting down for lunch next to Brooke who was moaning about the potions teacher to Sam  
  
"He's horrible, and that Professor Trawlery or whatever for divination is abominable, I thought Hogwarts was meant to be an excellent school" Sam groaned  
  
"I think it's Dumbledore that makes the school so great, and aside from those two most of the teachers are really quite good" Hermione replied  
  
"Did you hear who the new defence against the dark arts teacher is?" Ron asked excitedly as he sat down next to the girls  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked  
  
"Another American!" Ron said eagerly, Sam and Brooke exchanged worried glances before tentatively asking  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Roberta Glass" Ron replied  
  
"Oh my god, not Claw" Sam groaned while Brooke had gone an unsettling shade of white.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily was the first of the Kennedy crowd to have to endure a defence against the dark arts lesson. Professor Glass tormented her worse than back home. She sunk low in her seat as the claw rambled on about activism been severely punished and that there were some creatures that simply didn't deserve rights. Lily sighed and wished she was back in care of magical creatures which was her favourite lesson, she found the gamekeeper Hagrid a great teacher who shared her love of some of the more, dangerous of animals. 


End file.
